


Sanders Sides Prompts

by My_Soul_Is_Dead_And_Yours_Is_Too (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, More - Freeform, Multi, Prompt Book, i can't tag, injuries, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_Soul_Is_Dead_And_Yours_Is_Too
Summary: Just Sanders Sides prompts because I'm to lazy to make them into one shots. If you use one of my prompts, please credit me. More than happy with suggestions. I'll come up with something eventually.





	1. The Whole World

This is like a father to son relationship.

* * *

 

Patton: "Hey Virgil! I can fit the whole world in my hands! Wanna see?"

Virgil: "Ah. No, Patton. I don't think you ca-"

Patton: *cups Virgil's face in his hands*

Virgil: *freezes and just looks at Patton*

Patton: *starts sweating and regretting*

Virgil: *face slowly scrunches up and a few tears start falling*

Patton: *immediately panics and starts apologizing*

Virgil: *is full out sobbing*

Patton: *brings Virgil into a hug, constantly apologizing*

Virgil: *clings onto Patton*

Patton: *cards hands through Virgil's surprisingly soft hair*

Virgil: *calms down and falls asleep*

Patton: *chuckles and carries Virgil to his room*

Patton: *ends up snuggling with Virgil because he's such a cuddlier*


	2. Cooking

Mane Patton isn't the best cook? Maybe Roman does all the cooking and let's Patton take credit? If that's what's been going on, the other Sides find out. They aren't mad. They just help Patton learn to cook. 

 


	3. Bad Days

Virgil: *is having an awful day*

Virgil: *mopes around all day*

^Dinner^

Virgil: *sees Roman* Don't do it. You better not do it. 

Roman: *looks up confused*

Roman: *smiles brightly*

Virgil: *can't help but smile back*

Virgil: You have a stupid smile.

Roman: Is that why you smiled back?

Virgil: ...

Virgil: Yes.

^After all this, they cuddle^


	4. Truth or Dare

Patton: Lets play a game!

Logan: Why not?

Roman: C'mon Emo Nightmare. Play with us!

Virgil: *sighs* Fine.

All four: *sits in a circle*

Patton: Logan. Truth or dare?

Logan: *exasperated* Truth.

Patton: Do you want to kiss me?

Logan: Dare.

Patton: *leans in* I dare you to kiss me.

Roman: Never have I ever-

Patton: ThAT's NOt thE gAMe!

Virgil: Twister?

Logan: *silently thanks them both*

^Patton got the kiss in the end!*


	5. Chapter 5

Patton: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Virgil: *shrugs and doesn't look up* I donno. Why?

Patton: To get to his best friends house! *super excited*

Virgil: ...Okay...?

Patton: Knock knock

Virgil: *looks up* Who's there?

Patton: Chicken! *hides a smile*

Virgil: *sighs* Chicken who?

Patton: Chicken that just crossed the road!

Virgil: *processes* ...

Patton: Uh...Virgil...?

Virgil: *Looks at Patton.* *thinksm shitshitshit ABANDON SHIP!*

Patton: *scoops Virgil in a big hug* You're my bestest friend!

^Patton didn't let Virgil go for the rest of the day


End file.
